You And I Are One
by Kylen Phylar
Summary: KazuToki 4 years after Period, Kazuki and Tokiko are still together. Can they survive marriage, kids, and a new enemy? Tune in to find out. Rated M for Nudity, sensual scenes, and possible blowing out of guts.
1. Forever, Together

Rated M for Sexual Scenes. If you can't read that stuff, or dislike it, then you can find it on your own and skip it. Granted its most of the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Busou Renkin, or any of the characters, except my own (you'll know who that is). So no legal battles, please.

Please, read and review? Flames aren't welcome, but criticism is.

You and I Are One.

Chapter 1

Kazuki Muto smiled, walking and talking to Gouta Nakamura about life. In his hand was a soda, and in his heart the thought of a teal haired girl. "So…now that we're 22…I was thinking of asking her THE question." He said, gulping down some of his drink. "I mean… I know it's a bit early in life…but I know I love her."

"Personally, and as your love rival, it's about damn time." The droopy eyed blond returned, smirking slightly as he drank his own drink. It was just before the summer festival, and it was HOT. "Why didn't you bring it up sooner?" he asked, wiping some sweat off his brow.

"I thought it was too early… I mean, we would have only been 21… and together only 3 years." He responded, trying to reason. Gouta raised an eyebrow, elbowing him. "Alright. I'm nervous. What if I screw this up somehow?" he wondered, looking down slightly.

Gouta chuckled, patting him on the back. "You two will be fine. I mean, sure you are annoying, but she obviously cares for you enough to stay with you for this long." He assured his friend, causing Kazuki to look up and nod, smiling again.

"Thanks Gouta." The black haired boy said, punching him in the shoulder lightly, grinning. The older guy just rolled his eyes and grinned. "So who will be the best man?" he asked.

I was thinking of having Bravo give her away, seeing as he is the closest thing to a father figure she has." He replied, nodding to him slightly. Gouta nodded back, approving.

"She's lucky you got a good head on your shoulders, Muto." The blond replied, smiling as they continued walking back to their shared apartment. Kazuki and Tokiko Tsumura had been going out for a while, but pledged themselves to save themselves, and were happy about it. It allowed them time to grow and become mature.

As they walked in, Gouta was glomped by his own girlfriend, Chisato Wakamiya. "Welcome back, love." She giggled as he hit the ground, blushing. As mature as she was, she never gave up a chance to tackle the love of her life.

"Oi, Chi-chan, that hurt." He complained as he lay there, rubbing his head. However, with a whimper and a pout, he was defeated out of any ideas of being mad. "N...no. It's okay." He said, trying to calm her down. With a smirk, she giggled, showing she had fooled him again, getting up and running out of the building, the poor guy chasing after.

Kazuki smirked, walking in and smiling as he saw Tokiko sitting on a couch, watching one of her favorite action movie. Sneaking up next to her, he sat down, smiling. She didn't pay any attention, watching the movie with great interest. In a flash he grabbed her right before commercial, pinning her to the couch, causing her to cry out and struggle before giggling. "Hey there beautiful." He whispered in her ear, kissing her gently on the cheek.

Tokiko blushed hard, grinning slightly. "Why hello handsome." She returned, kissing back. Kazuki smiled, lightly tracing her scar with his finger. She blushed harder, looking into his eyes.

"You wanna go out for dinner tonight?" he asked, interlacing his fingers with hers as he gripped her hands. She looked up questioningly. "Come on. You don't get enough chances to look more beautiful then usual." He told her, smiling as she blushed harder. "And that blush makes you look adorable." He teased.

"Hush you." She got out, getting a little shy. "Well...it's close enough to dinner. Let me go get ready." She said, smiling as he let her go. He watched her back all the way out, not even feeling lust, only love for the girl who saved his life. He himself went to the room he and Gouta shared, and looked for his best sport coat and dress shirt, trying his best to look good. If he was going to propose to her tonight, he had to get it right.

Tokiko, on the other hand was freaking slightly. She couldn't choose anything, going through all her clothes, not noticing when Mahiro, Kazuki's sister came in. "You look like you need help." She said, smirking and startling Tokiko slightly. Fortunately, she was in the loop, and for once wouldn't ruin it. "Let me help you out." She offered, Tokiko taking the offer and stepping back, letting the woman sort through the closet.

"Thanks, Mappy. Kazu is taking me out tonight, and I know he's going to make it fancy." She said, blushing hard. "I don't deserve him sometimes." She muttered, looking down and away. Mahiro smirked, hugging her.

"No one deserves him more then you do, Toki." She told her, comforting the girl she treated as a sister. Tokiko smiled, hugging back.

"Thanks Mappy." Mahiro nodded, and went back to looking. With a gasp, she brought out a gold long dress, with clear sparkle sleeves. Tokiko blushed slightly, nodding. "He'll love it." The gold eyed girl said, smiling. Mariho nodded, and left the room, letting her dress.

A half hour later, Kazuki was happy he told her early, as he stood by the door waiting for her, having made sure their reservations were still valid. His wait was rewarded when she walked in, the dress flowing elegantly behind her and her golden slipper shoes. She was blushing slightly, especially after seeing him notice. Kazuki came up to her and grabbed her hands, holding them gently. "You look...stunning." he told her, kissing her lightly on the cheek. A giggle escaped her, causing her to blush for being so girly. Nodding, he motioned to the door. It was a warm night, and as neither of them owned a car, they would walk. Unknown to her, Bravo was already at the restaurant, ready to witness it.

As they entered, they were promptly seated, ordering almost immediately. As they waited, Kazuki fumbled with the ring in his pocket, wondering when the best moment would be. He finally decided on right after desert. Time seemed to pass slowly as they ate, smiling and chatting about their day. Soon enough dessert was delivered, and he smiled, relief passing through him, his resolve strengthening. Tokiko noticed this, but kept it to herself.

The real surprise was when she finished, and he got up, and kneeled in front of her, his hand taking hers and putting a ring in her hand. "Tokiko Tsumura, will you marry me?" he asked. Her face glowed red as her hand covered her mouth, gasping. Five seconds stretched into five hours, or seemed to.

"Y…Yes." She whispered, crying slightly. "Yes I will, Kazuki Muto." She said louder, standing up with him, hugging him close. Bravo stayed in the background, smiling and silently cheering them on.

_Way to go, Kazuki._ He thought, turning to leave. Kazuki waved slightly to him, and nodded as he left, smiling.

Tokiko let him go just enough to look up at him, not noticing the clapping people around them. "I...it's n...not a dream is it?" she asked, looking at him. He shook his head and kissed her lovingly.

"No. I love you, and never want to leave you. Remember, you told me that fateful day. You and I are one. Well now, we can be one forever." He told her, smiling gently at her, his eyes sparkling. She blushed, nodding and holding onto him as he paid and they left, walking back to the apartments, an air of joy and love surrounding them as they went.

3 Months later:

"You'll be fine." Mahiro told Tokiko as she helped her into the teal and gold wedding kimono on her. Tokiko was fretting about everything, but was still far from a horror story for the planner. Everyone was there, from Bravo and his fiancé, Chitose Tateyama, to the General Shousei Sakaguchi, leader of the Alchemist Regiment.

Kazuki was in just a big flutter, pacing slightly, waiting to go up. Gouta and Hiwatari where there, trying to calm him. "Will you calm down, brat?" the older man said, the long cigar in his mouth lit with a small fire on the end. "Everything will be fine." He told her, smirking slightly. "To think the savior of our world and ender of the war would be worried about a little thing like this."

"Says you. At least he was able to bring up the topic. How much longer are you going to string along Busujima-sama?" Gouta retorted, smirking. "I have heard that she keeps trying to, but you keep changing the subject on her. Hiwatari huffed, shutting up with a slight threat.

Kazuki smiled and chuckled at his two friends. "Thanks guys." He said, seeing as it was time to head up. Hiwatari nodded, going to his seat as Bravo stood at the front with Chitose, acting as Tokiko's family. Kazuki's own family was sitting there also, mingled with all the different alchemists. With the entire goings on, Papillion had decided to chill out with something more formal, but kept his mask. As the music started, Kazuki and Gouta headed to the front to await the bride.

Tokiko walked in, followed by Mahiro and the other bridesmaids. Arriving, she blushed as Kazuki nodded, smiling at her. The priest began, starting with the benediction, and then having Bravo, who was now going under his real name of Sakimori, give away Tokiko to Kazuki. The rings were next, and the oaths of love. Mahiro and the girls were trying not to cry, as Papillion tried his best not to cry himself, proud of his former rival.

Then it was time.

"Do you, Kazuki Muto, take this woman as your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Tokiko Tsumura, take this man to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And kiss he did, pulling her close and kissing her deeply, lovingly. She gasped slightly, blushing as she kissed back, everyone cheering. The reception seemed to move by at light speed, both of them getting into a minor food fight with the cake. Soon enough they were on a plane to Hawaii. The next moment, he was carrying her over the threshold into the suite, chuckling and holding her as the night started to drop upon the islands.

"I love you so much Kazuki Muto." She told him, having changed into a tee shirt and shorts.

"I love you more, Tokiko Muto." He countered, putting her on the bed and putting the bags away, before jumping onto the bed next to her, causing to giggle and bounce slightly, before curling to him.

"A...are we going to..." she started. Even the seasoned warrior couldn't bring herself to talk about the act. Her new husband smiled, taking her hand into his.

"Only if you are comfortable with it." He told her, kissing her gently on the lips, earning a deeper kiss back from her. This continued on, until their tongues danced in their mouths, pulling back only slightly for air. "I won't force anything on you." He whispered, kissing her cheek and neck gently, causing her to shudder.

A small smile crossed her face as she pushed against him slightly, teasingly. "Then lets. I want to know if my new husband can satisfy me." She teased, grinning slightly as he growled playfully, attacking her neck with kisses, his hands starting to roam her body, but his mind staying alert, in case he were to cross a line.

The warrior girl gave a small coo as he teased her neck, searching for all the most sensitive spots on her neck. He knew when he hit them, especially one most sensitive one, when she cooed the loudest. His hands started to work her shirt off slowly, feeling her stomach and lower chest, not yet going for her breasts. Her face was crimson as he pulled away from her neck to tug the shirt off, his lips capturing hers just afterwards. His tongue engaged hers in a duel, battling out for supremacy as his hands gripped her waist gently, enjoying the feel of her skin, of her battle hardened muscles underneath his hands.

Tokiko could feel electricity running up and down her body with every touch, holding back moans as he undid her bra and worked his own shirt off, so she wouldn't be alone. Her hands traced up and down his chest, feeling the ripples of the muscles under the skin. He wasn't bulky, but he could throw a punch like Bravo used to. He smiled as he started to work her pants off, causing her to blush as he saw her in her white panties. Kazuki smiled, kissing her gently as he eased those off, not yet touching her where it mattered, wanting to draw this out as long as possible, letting her pull his pants off, but not his boxers yet. He didn't want her worrying about anything.

Slowly and gently he began kissing down her body, working his way to her breasts, nuzzling the valley in between. This elicited a gasp from the woman under him, causing him to smile and continue over to one of her breasts, kissing in a shrinking spiral into the center of each, giving the hard nubs a good tongue bath one at a time. Each lick caused the girl pinned under him to arch up into his mouth, a slight whimper coming from her mouth. Pulling away he grinned. "Have I found a chink in the warrior girl's armor?" he teased, watching her grow even more crimson.

"Y… you are that chink." She whispered, writhing beneath him as he continued onto her belly, pulling gently at her taut skin with his teeth causing her to shudder and yelp slightly. "You a…and your fascination w…with my belly." She teased, knowing he would do something about it.

"I'm fascinated because soon it might hold our first child." He told her, causing her to blush again. "And I'll be with you to support you and that baby, no matter what." He reassured her, before finally finding his prize. Tokiko gasped, arching as he gave her mound a gentle kiss, more of them fluttering around the area, never getting close enough to really tease her. His hands let her go and traveled down to stroke her legs, sending shivers up her spine. Fingers soon came close, gently opening the folds, his tongue darting in and between them, tasting her flesh.

"K...kazukiii..." she whined out, her hands tangling in his hair as he explored her sex with his tongue, diving in and out. Shivers and shudders course though the woman's body, causing her to arch and writhe on the bed as he continued his ministrations. Soon he was feeling his own pleasure start to rise with hers. It would become too much for him soon, but by that time, she was whimpering with want. "Please. Take m…me now." She moaned out, arching as he slid over her body, removing his boxers, but never letting her see how big he was.

"I'm warning you…it might hurt at first." He whispered, nibbling her ear lobe. She could feel something hot and hard pushing at her folds gently as she nodded, wanting him to do it while she had the nerve. He nodded back, slowly pushing into her tightness. Kazuki was suddenly glad the hotel ensured the honeymoon suite was sound proof, for as he entered her, she started crying out loudly.

Tokiko could feel herself pulling apart slightly, stretching and spreading for the invading member. She arched and struggled slightly, before the real pain of him pushing through her virginity hit her. Kazuki had kissed her deeply just before, silencing her cry of pain, and helping her calm down. He held still, not wanting to move until she was used to him in her, as he had hilted to get it over with. She gave a few more cries before settling down with a whimper, his mouth moving to kiss the tears off her face, before moving slightly.

The feeling for both was tremendous. It was like heat and electricity shooting up their bodies as they slowly started a rhythm, the lovers' bodies moving in perfect synch. A layer of sweat formed between them, lubricating their skin as they slid together. Every time he hilted, they would groan. Soon, all too soon, their end neared. He saw it in her face, and kissed her deeply, before looking her in the eyes. "T...together." he managed to get out. She nodded, breathless from the pleasure and love she felt and was expressing. All at once, she suddenly was sky high, as all her muscles tensed and released, then tensed harder and held there as he thrust in, holding it. Tokiko could feel his warm seed fill her belly, but she was happy. It was a comforting, enjoyable feeling. A few moments later, they collapsed to the bed, exhausted, but satisfied with their first time, happy they waited. Cuddling up as they nodded off, she kissed his neck, as he nuzzled her head.

"I love you, Tokiko." He said, a happy sigh coming from his lips.

"I love you, Kazuki." She returned, nuzzling up to his chest and falling asleep.


	2. A New Home

Rated M for obvious reasons by now.

Disclaimer: I don▓t own Busou Renkin, or any of the characters, except my own (you▓ll know who that is). So no legal battles, please.

Please, read and review? Flames aren▓t welcome, but criticism is. Flames and the trolls who send them get fed to my pet penguins.

So yeah. Ego boost. I'd like to thank my first fans (you know who you are), and reward your patience with a chapter.

Chapter 2

Kazuki groaned, flopping onto the couch, the last of the moving boxes unloaded and put away. Just two months ago, he and the love of his life, Tokiko, had married, and they finally got their own house. Moving wasn't hard, as even together the two of them barely had enough belongings to fill the truck. It was the sheer fact that afterward, they had to go out and buy new furniture. "Never again." he muttered, sighing as he leaned his head back on the new couch and closed his eyes. It took Tokiko and himself several hours to find JUST the right set, and he regretted even thinking he could argue with her.

Opening his eyes, he was greeted with the smiling face of a blue haired woman. "Hey there, handsome." she said, kissing him on the forehead.

He smirked, kissing her nose. "Why hello, beautiful." he returned, looking deep into her eyes. "You look especially happy for someone who threatened me not just half an hour ago." he teased. He was surprised when she smirked and jumped the couch, landing neatly in his lap.

"You wanna know why, oh dear husband of mine?" she teased back, nuzzling him and cuddling close. "We're in our own home now. No roommates to worry about, no random intrusions. Just you and me." she said, her hand going to interlock fingers with his.

He smiled, nuzzling back and nodding. "I have to agree, my dearest wife." he said, his arm wrapping protectivly around her. "And almost in time for your birthday." Kazuki said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed, looking up at him.

Tokiko looked down, blushing harder suddenly. "Y..you re..really don't h..have to." she said, shaking slightly.

Kazuki shook his head, kisisng her neck and holding her close. "You are the love of my life, my light. Why would I not want to celebrate something so important?" he asked her, knowing she had no way to argue against that. "Besides, I have some things in plan for your birthday."

She blushed harder, looking up at him. "Hentai." she muttered, nuzzling his neck and smiling. "You are such a baka hentai sometimes." she told him, causing him to chuckle and shift under her, making her lay on top of him as they snuggled on the couch.

An hour later, the call out food arrived, and they sat at their new table, eating in silence, just enjoying the fact that they had a place they, and their new family, will be able to call home. They gazed at eachother while they ate, knowing they would have to get food tomorrow to put into the fridge. Soon, though, they were back on the couch, watching a movie. She felt small with his arms wrapped around her, but she felt safe. She felt strong in his arms, and protected.

Tokiko snuggled into his chest, a happy sigh escaping her lips. She smiled, feeling his hand pass gently over her scar, causing her to shudder. He smirked, brushing it a few more times before nuzzling his head into the pocket between her head and her shoulder. "Do you know how much I love you, koi?" he asked, kissing her ear gently as he whispered. "I love you so much, I would go through hundreds, no millions of homonculi to save you."

"Oh yeah? You know how much I love you, nushi?" she asked, turning her head slightly as she smiled, kissing his cheek. "I would never let you go again, even if you tried to force me. I'd follow you to the moon and farther, just to drag you back here."

This caused him to smile, and remember his most fondest memory, when she came with the rest of the Regiment to save him from space. "What did I do to deserve you, koi?" he asked, kissing her neck gently, lovingly.

"You died trying to save me. You stole my heart, and used it to come back to life." she teased, winking at him. He growled playfully, nipping gently at her neck. "Ohh..does Kazu want to play?"

Kazuki blushed at her nickname for him, turning quickly and pinning her to the sofa, holding her playfully squirming form gently to the fabric. "I want to do more then play, Toki." he said, causing her to blush at his nickname for her. "But not yet, soon, Koi. I don't want to ruin this with something so...primal." he teased.

Tokiko blushed brightly, writhing in his grasp as he teased at her neck. In the last few months, he got to learn that though she was submissive in bed, she was MUCH more receptive if he let her have a power struggle before hand. It always led to rough, hot love, but she knew he didn't want to spoil it with anything close to that tonight. She would just have to put up with being teased. "So evil, you hentai...going to tease me and let me fight, only to leave me high and dry." she whimpered, gasping as he nibbled on her collar bone.

"You love it." He replied, picking her up swiftly and walking to the bedroom, carrying her bridal style. Her face was flush with every feeling she ever had for him. Kazuki laid her on the bed, and laid next to her, cuddling and nuzzling her. "Tomorrow, I'll fix your...problem. Tonight, lets just be." he said.

She nodded, snuggling up to him and closing her eyes, listening to the beat of his 'heart'. 'Our heart' she thought to herself, nuzzling the spot where the kakugane was resting, keeping him alive. Tokiko fell asleep soon after, Kazuki smiling as he listened to her breathing even out, and finally decided to follow her after.

The next morning wasn't very hectic, as they thought it would be. The new neighbors stopped by, offering smiles and cake. They enjoyed, especially when the guy across the street brought them some Sub sandwiches. As they sat eating their lunch, they chatted, chuckling at little old tales, ones they both knew, but still enjoy telling. "And then he fell on his face. I still don't think Hiwatari has lived it down." Kazuki said, laughing, as Tokiko giggled, smiling.

"That was funny. Almost as funny as when you first tried coming up with names for Sunlight Heart." she said, causing him to stick his tongue out. "It's too bad you didn't keep the list. It would have been funny to read over." she told him, sipping her drink.

He just rolled his eyes, drinking his soda. "So, I take it we're going to go shopping, Toki?" he asked, leaning in the chair slightly. She nodded, her mouth full with her sandwich."Good. We can't count on our neighbors on everything." he says, smiling gently. "I still can't believe it..."

"Believe what?" she asks, swallowing, looking at her husband, slightly confused.

"I'm married to a lovely woman, I own a house with her, and I'm in love. I don't think it can get much better, beyond kids." he says, Tokiko blushing at his compliments. "Speaking of which...I wanted to ask you about that."

She nodded, taking a drink. "I..I'd like at least one or two...three would be nice, but four would be my limit. I don't think I could deal with more then five children in the same house." she said, making a teasing poke at his general demeaner. He smirked, sticking his tongue out.

"You watch yourself,Toki, or I might be mean to you tonight." he teased, causing her to blush hard.

"Hentai..." she squeaked, writhing a little.

"Says you. I'd go into the list of stuff that turns you on, but I won't for fear of you sending me to the couch." he teased, causing her to stick her tongue out this time, as he got up and grabbed the keys, smirking. "I think I win this round, koi."

She nodded, gripping his arm lightly and hugging him. "You're lucky I love you so much, or you might not be able to have all those kids you wanted." Tokiko teased as they walked out to the drive way.

--

Location: Unknown

"So have you found any of the research yet?" an omnious voice asked, looking at a shadow in a monitor.

"No sir, b..but we're st..still looking." came the reply

"Then find it, or you'll find yourself in quite...the squeeze."

--

Oooo! Teaser! Hope you guys think this was worth the wait. I struggled back and forth as to make it bigger or not, and I just couldn't find a way to.


	3. Update for the Readers

To My Dear Readers:

I'm sorry if I have disappointed you all with not having updated in what seems like forever. November hit with National Novel Writing Month, and writer's block hit HARD.

The moment, in which I can finally work my head around what I wanted to do, or possibly change it, I'll get another chapter written up, and update YAIAO. Thank you for your patience, and the reviews I have received. Do not despair, I haven't given up.

Kylen


End file.
